1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for obtaining MR spectra, and in particular, to the acquisition and reconstruction of high resolution three-dimensional images with a nuclear magnetic resonance (MR) imager.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current-three dimensional MR imaging techniques permit the acquisition of stacks of contiguous slices (portions) from a sample. For example, a stack of 64, 2 millimeter thick slices may be acquired. This stack is thus 128 millimeters thick. Unfortunately, with the present techniques, each slice contains unwanted information from every other slice.
The present invention is directed to substantially reducing the appearance of unwanted information from adjacent slices in a 3-D imaging system from appearing in a selected slice.